Sweet Surrender
by wEiRdo.bLaBBer
Summary: Kazuki Fuuchoin is a young police officer hunting for a syndicate who abducted a friend after an encounter. But what will he do if he finds out that his enemy is the friend he's been trying to take back, Kakei Juubei? Kazuki X Juubei; Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **_This is a shonen-ai those who hate it, please don't kill me. Rating may go up. OMGee!!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Most of the characters are __**not**__ mine. I hope I did though, then I would be the happiest person in the world-- or something..._

Hello! I've been watching a lot of Get Backers nowadays and these guys (and I mean guys) are my most favorite shonen-ai couple! Whee!! Please enjoy!

_This is dedicated to my friends: Reyna, Carz and Gillian (my co-shonen-ai/ yaoi fangirls) and Gee-ann (I know you'll love this!)_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER I  
**_When something is missing, all you'll have to do is find it._

Missing. Something was missing. A piece of the puzzle that would never be whole again. He had to find him: Kakei Juubei, his best friend since he could ever remember. Ever since that time...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_The sound of the gunshots echoed through the empty, dark alley. The criminal the police had been gunning for was finally found and now, he wants to play a little game of hide-and-seek. Officers Fuuchoin Kazuki and Kakei Juubei were the ones who got designated to the case and this was still their first time. The two of them were best friends ever since they were little. The went to the same school and graduated at the same year. They had a lot in common: they were both orphans (although Juubei had a sister named Sakura) and they were both isolated in their own worlds._

_Kazuki was feminine. He liked his hair long and silky. Although cops weren't supposed to have long hair, he was permitted to do so because of his skills and the big boss, Makubex, had taken a liking to him. Despite this, Kazuki was strong and smart. He had a plan for every situation, including back-up plans and strategies._

_Juubei was more physical and muscular than Kazuki (he was skinny, actually). He relies on his senses most of the times and goes by brute strength all the way. He's calm and precise and is always has Kazuki's back. Although he didn't say it, he cares for Kazuki. That's why, when Kazuki's family died in a fire, he didn't hesitate to let him stay in his house._

_"Juubei, let's do a two-pronged attack! You go this way, you go the other, 'kay?!" Kazuki commanded. Juubei nodded without saying a word._

_Panting, Kazuki ran to the left. He pulled out his gun and shouted to the criminal they were after: "If you just go with us silently, we won't have to hurt you!"_

_"NEVER!!" Kazuki sighed. They're all like this. He knew that the criminal was drugged to do what their boss wanted but this guy was particularly stubborn. _

_Still running, he could now see the figure of the criminal. Behind him was Juubei. Suddenly, Juubei pulled the trigger of his own gun. BANG! A direct hit to the left leg!_

_"Kazuki! I got him!" Juubei shouted to his comrade._

_"Good work, Juubei! I'll go call back-up so---" Kazuki's words were cut by Juubei's loud shout of pain._

_"Juubei, what's wrong?!" Kazuki ran to his partner's side. But before he could, someone had hit his head hard with something. His eyesight blurred and he was down to the ground. Before he lost consciousness, he heard Juubei's scream of pain again. After that, everything was blurry._

Coming back to his senses, the young 22-year-old had come back to the present. It had been a year since that incident. After Kazuki had woken up, he caught news that the syndicate who drugs the suspects abducted Juubei for thier own purposes. It broke his heart into pieces. Now, he was living alone in Juubei's apartment with one goal: get back what he had lost, Kakei Juubei.

* * *

First chappie done!

R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: **_This is a shonen-ai those who hate it, please don't kill me. Rating may go up. OMGee!!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Most of the characters are __**not**__ mine. And the words after the heading is not mine-- if you don't know yet, it's from the song "Ironic" by Alanis Morisette. Please respect my work, I've tried real hard to put it together._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER II  
**_Life has a funny way of helping you out when you feel like everything's blowing up in your face._

They say time flies when you're having fun. Unfortunately for Fuuchoin Kazuki, time was running so slowly. He was sitting there in his corner, boring himself to death. It has been a long time since his last action-filed encounter. So long since he felt adrenaline rush back and forth in his body. He could feel himself becoming lazier and fatter which he did not like at all! The last thing he wanted was to go off his diet. He loved his girly figure, thank you very much! In fact, everyone thought of him as a girl the first time they meet him. Even Juubei... The beautiful young man heaved a long sigh.

"Something is bothering you, Kazuki..." it wasn't a question. It was a declarative sentence that Uuryu Toshiki, a very caring man who filled Juubei's place in Kazuki's heart. They don't talk to each other much, but when they do, it wasn't much. Just a 'hi' or a 'hello' or simple greetings.

Shaking his head, Kazuki denied the simple truth. "No. Nothing's bothering me, Toshiki. I'm just fine."

"Really, Kazu-chan? Yu don't look too well. You didn't even finish your obento!" His other colleague, Amano Ginji exclaimed. He, then, ate the obento on Kazuki's behalf.

"Ginji-san... I said I'm fine, okay? Don't worry. I'll go out to buy myself donuts right now so you won't worry." Once again, Kazuki heaved a sigh and stood up, heading for the entrance of the police station.

Although Kazuki had Juubei's motorcycle as a mode for transportation, he chose to walk today. Something in his gut told him that he was supposed to walk today. Humming, he cheerfully strolled down the crowded street and played with his bike keys. Suddenly, his fingers slipped and he dropped his keys by accident. As he bent down to pick them up, someone had bumped into him. Without even saying sorry, the man had walked away.

"S-sorry!" Kazuki apologized in stead of the man as he felt that his eyes pulled a trick on him. He looked up just to see that the man who had bumped him looked just like Juubei from behind. Shocked, Kazuki couldn't move for a while. Was that really Juubei? Or was that the trick of the light?

No. Impossible. That couldn't have been Juubei. That man was wearing very formal clothing. Juubei wouldn't wear a coat and tie even if those were the last peices of clothing on earth. Kazuki stood up and vigorously shook his head, driving the man off of his head. He walked away without even taking his keys.

After buying himself donuts and coffee, Kazuki chose to eat at the park nearby. Maybe the fresh breeze would finally calm him down and erase Juubei's look-alike in his memories. Closing his eyes, he didnt realize that he dozed off. While he slept, he dreamt of his accidental meeting with the man. He imagined the man reall _was_ Juubei. In his dreams, the man turned to him and picked up the keys. He asked him whether or not the keys were his.

"Are these your keys?" Yes. Just like that. Kazuki smiled at himself for still rememberin Juubei's voice like that. "Excuse me, officer, are these your keys?"

_Wait..._ That couldn't have been his imagination. _Oh, no. I might be going crazy... Ignore it, Kazuki. You're just imagining things again. Just open your eyes and see that no one's there and it was just your imagination._

"Then I'll leave them here, officer." _No, Kazuki. Just open your eyes. _It took him two seconds to finally open his eyes. The first thing he saw were his keys beside him. He gulped. He hoped he hadn't wished that adrenaline would rush through his body agan. If his keys were there instead of inside his back pocket then--

Looking up, Kazuki saw the very same man he had bumped into! Oh no! It couldn't be!

* * *

"Eeeh?... Kazu-chan, you're sulking... What's the matter?" Ginji had trespassed into Kazuki's corner again.

"Ginji-san, do you believe in destiny?" Kazuki asked the blonde.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess you could say that. Why?" Ginji replied.

"Nothing... I just wondered how meeting a person could be called destiny."

Ginji chuckled at Kazuki's remark. "Kazu-chan is so melodramatic. You're like a girl! I'm not exactly the right person to tell you this but Ban-chan says tha if you run across a person three times in 24 hours, it's not coincidence; it's what you call _destiny_." Ginji explained, mentioning his partner slash lover, Midou Ban.

"Ginji-san, you really trust that guy, don't you?" Kazuki forced out a laugh. "Oh, it's already late. I'd better head home... See ya tomorrow, Ginji-san!"

And with that, Kazuki took his bag and left. On the way home riding his _borrowed_ motorcycle, he decided to take a shortcut to Juubei's apartment unit. It was a very dark and narrow road, almost like an alley, but the good thing was almost no one _ever_ goes that way. So he wouldn't be bothered by traffic jams or speeding tickets. This was the route that he and Juubei would take everytime they have an overtime. Juubei would show off and drive so fast and he, in reflex, would hug Juubei's waist so tight and practically beg for him to slow down.

Yeah... He sure missed those times. He missed Juubei. He missed their daily rantings and their petty bickerings, even the way they spend their _boys' night out_.

"Juubei..." Kazuki whispered in between sighs. And before he knew it, a man appeared in front of him so fast that he almost couldn't hit the brakes.

_WHAM! _He barely missed the man. He was sure he'd hit the man around the middle. The impact was so powerful that the man was knocked down, off his feet. Kazuki was also thrown off the bike and he flew right into some garbage bags that cushioned his fall. After shaking the shock off, Kazuki stood up and ran to the man who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, no... Sir, are you okay? Sir?" Kazuki shook the man forcefully. He put the man's head on his arm and turned it to see the man's face. When he got the correct angle, Kazuki's eyes adjusted to the light and lo and behold! It was Juubei's look alike. No, it _was_ Juubei. "Ju--Juubei... What... What happened?!" _So he was abducted by that syndicate! What could've happened to him in that whole year?_ Kazuki was bombarded with questions from himself. He pulled Juubei closer.

At the corner of his eye, Kazuki saw a movement. He raised his head to get a better look and he saw a muscular man wearing the same thing as Juubei. He was armed with a gun and when he saw Kazuki with Juubei, he halted and started to retreat.

"_STOP! It's the POLICE!! Hey, you! STOP in the name of the LAW!!_" Kazukie screamed at the top of his lungs. Once again, adrenaline had rushed through his body. It was mixed with anger, frustration, longing and sorrow. He loaded his gun and pulled the trigger. He missed. Kazuki was about to stand up when something tug his pants with very little effort.

"_Ka..zu..ki..._" Juubei's words were almost silent. After that, he lost consciousness again. It really was Juubei, then. The man he met twice today already was actually the man that he was looking for all along. It was then that he remembered Ginji's words:

_"If you run across a person three times in one day, it's not coincidence; It's what you call destiny..."_

_

* * *

_

"His fever is really high... What happened to you all this time, Juubei?" Kazuki remarked while removing Juubei's coat. He'd already prepared water and a damp towel for Juubei's forhead. Kazuki had put Juubei's coat in the laundry basket. He started unbuttoning the buttons of Juubei's shirt when he felt his cheeks and his ears go hot. "Wha-- I was sure the AC was turned on... What's wrong with me? I don't think I have a fever..." Kazuki attempted to stand up but once again, juubei's hand grabbed hold of Kazuki's hand.

"Kazuki... Is that you?" Juubei said weakly. He sat up without even opening his eyes. He looked so tired. As if he hasn't eaten or slept right at all in the whole year he's gone! Kazuki saw the red dots on Juubei's arm-- injection pinpricks!

Kazuki took a good, long look at Juubei. The dark circles around his eyes were getting bigger and darker. His once slick hair was now unruly and long. The only thing that didn't change was Juubei's large, hunky, chunky, meaty, muscular body. It looked exactly the same the last time Kazuki saw it_. Wha-- Kazuki you pervert_!! But he had to admit, Juubei was one long drink of water. His body was just to die for.

_Ka--Kazuki, you pervert! Stop harassing Juubei in your head_!!

"Kazuki... Is that really you?" Juubei said again.

"Yes, Juubei. It's me... Do you need anything? What happened to you all this time? I... I..." Kazuki's tears ran right out of his eyes. All of a sudden, Juubei's muscular arms were wrapped around Kazuki.

"Kazuki... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you then..." Juubei's arms wrapped around him even tighter.

Kazuki didn't know why, but he hugged Juubei back. "Juubei... You can explain later... Just take a break and rest... I know you've had a rough time..." Kazuki let Juubei rest. He was tending to Juubei the whole time and he felt something in him. Something weird... Something he couldn't explain...

And with that, time started to tick and tock again between the two of them.

* * *

I soooo stink at writing endings... erk! R&R please?!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: **_This is a shonen-ai those who hate it, please don't kill me. Rating may go up._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Most of the characters are __**not**__ mine. __

* * *

_

**CHAPTER III  
**_There are no coincidences; just fated meetings._

_Run. There was nothing left to do but run. This chance was all that Juubei had and he was willing to risk it. Now or never; do or die._

_"You can't run away forever, Juubei! No one's ever escaped the organization and lived to tell the tale!" a man with glossy black hair was running after him. This man was wearing a tuxedo like Juubei's and was armed with a gun._

_BANG!_

_The bullet came pelting towards Juubei's direction. It barely missed his arm! In a state of panic and fear, Juubei ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Though blind, Juubei's four other senses were particularly sharper than that of a normal man's. It was because of this that he was agile as a cat and stealthy as a puma in the jungle. Juubei should be proud of this, but if he was to be killed then and there, how can he cherish those skills?_

_"Kazuki... Give me strength..." the brunette whispered in bated-breath. He kept on running and running, not even minding where his legs were taking him or when he'd be able to rest. He just ran and ran. It didn't matter to Juubei how far he was from civilization as long as he's far away as possible from the ones after him. He was still 22, for goodness' sake! He's got a long life ahead of him! He at least wanted to enjoy it! And if, by some miracle, Juubei was to survive this, he promised to devote his life to two things: helping other people with all his might-- and Kazuki Fuuchoin._

_In a distance, Juubei heard a motorcycle. He heaved a swift sigh of relief. Finally! Someone who could help. Jubei ran to where the noise was coming from. It roared louder; meaning, it was getting closer. Juubei's body ran faster. He wanted to live!_

_WHAM!_

_Juubei was hit by-- something. Could it be a bullet? No. He could feel no blood. Whatever it was, it hurt. It hurt BAD. Juubei could feel that he was floating in midair. It went on for a split second and then, with a loud THUD, Juubei hit the ground, face-first. The man couldn't get up. Not only was he weak because of the blow, the drug injected by the syndicate was now taking its toll on his body. The side effect of the drug that would weaken the intaker after releasing a large amount of energy. Even Juubei's high and mighty willpower was useless against the Ultimate Drug._

_He was now losing consciousness. Was this the end of Kakei Juubei?_

_"Sir, are you okay? Sir!!" A familiar voice said from somewhere near him. He couldn't open his mouth to reply to the call. Instead, he groaned lazily hoping that the man would understand that he was alive._

_"Ju--Juubei.." The same voice called out. Kazuki! Juubei was sure it was Kazuki! That sweet, calming voice could only belong to him and him alone! Kazuki held Juubei softly in his long, lean arms. He called out Juubei's name again. Juubei was in heaven. He had no regrets; if he was to die, at least Kazuki was with him._

_Suddenly, Kazuki let go of Juubei. He was saying something, though the latter couldn't hear what it was. All he could hear were muffled words. When he felt that Kazuki was about to stand up, Juubei almost lost his mind! He didn't want Kazuki to go. At least, not now. With all his might, Juubei lifted a shaking and weak arm to pull Kazuki's garments with very slight force._

_"Ka...zu...ki...". Then, everything went blank._

_

* * *

_

_RIIING!!_

The sound of the alarm woke a sleeping Kazuki up. _Exactly what day is it?_, Kazuki though. He lazily turned his head to the door where the calendar was pinned: _Saturday-- _his day-off. Whew! Thank goodness he wouldn't have to work today! He breathed deeply.

"Oww!" was the Bishie's first word of the day. He didn't know why but his whole body hurt: his arms, his legs, his back, his neck, his _ass_. _Huh?_ Has he been sitting the whole night away? He groaned. He won't be able to walk straight for a full day! Reluctantly, Kazuki attempted to get up and cook his meal.

But he couldn't. There was something heavy on his shoulder! He looked up: IT WASN'T A THING! It was an _arm_!

"_Juubei!!_" Kazuki yelped. His loud, feminine voice woke up the other man who lay on the bed. _Right_. A lot happened last night. He had met up with the one thing he wanted to get back,but there was a surprise package that came with it. Something spelled D-E-A-T-H. He was sure the "men in black" would come after them. Despite that, he was thankful Juubei was with him again-- at least there was a good side.

"Kazuki, why are you shouting?" Juubei asked loudly. He was now trying to sit up. Another bell rang. _Right, again._ Last night, Kazuki forced Juubei to wear his old sleeping clothes. He seemed uncomfortable, though. Two of the buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. But what struck Kazuki most was that he didn't realize how thin Juubei got!

"Juubei... You're thinnner than before..." Kazuki ran long finger across Juubei's collarbone and arms where the red pinpricks were.

Juubei's body grew hotter as Kazuki's skin touched his. He didn't know why. _Was this a reflex because he missed him so much?_

"I'd like you to tell me exactly wht happened all the while that you were gone. Please..." Kazuki's soft voice was imploring.

Juubei held onto Kazuki's hand. "Before I tell you, there's something you have to know: There's a big chance that _they're_ going to come after you..." Juubei tightened his closed eyes. He knew this was more than possible. They would probably kill Kazuki! if that were to happen, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Don't worry, Juubei..." Kazuki squeezed the other man's hand. "This time, _I'm_ going to protect you..."

* * *

Everything that Juubei said struck a sword though Kazuki's heart. It seems that Juubei had gone through so much. A year of misery had passed, anyway. That would be obvious.

At the time when Juubei caught the criminal two years ago, the latter splashed some sort of chemical which took a direct hit to Juubei's eyes-- which caused the scream Kazuki had heard before. Because of this, Juubei was blinded. After that, he was taken to a place that was far off from town (or so he said). There, he was constantly punished and was forced to take harsh training that made life in there a living hell.

Not only that, he was also drugged. This "_ultimate drug_" that they called was very dangerous. It could increase the user's strength by tenfolds and it would temporarily erase his memory until the drug was completely used-up. Side effects included vomiting, weight-loss, headache and weakening. For one year, Juubei was forced to take this drug; for one year, he was completely anonymous; for one year, Juubei has been the syndicate's one-man army; for one year, Juubei has forgotten Kazuki.

"But... How did you remember me?" the latter said.

"I never did..." Juubei said, fidgetting. "I just forgot to remember you. Once in a while, you would appear in my dreams though I don't know who you were, exactly and why you were there..." The man's words brought a sweet, tingling sensation to Kazuki. Dying to hear more, Kazuki told Juubei to continue.

But the more that Kazuki listened, the more his hatred for the syndicate grew. He wanted to catch them, harshly punish them, and get back at them for turning Juubei into a criminal. He clenched his fists. Then he felt Juubei's hand on his shoulder.

"The upside of it is, my four other senses became particularly sensitive. It's like I can see with my ears. And feel with them, too." Juubei explained. "Yesterday, they let me walk around in the city alone. I don't know why I wanted to, I just did... And that's when I bumped into you... I had the feeling in my gut that I knew you, so I looked for you. Little did I know that you would be the one to help me escape that cold prison. And I felt everything... come back to me. I had to escape because I knew where I had to be... I finally managed to escape and... that's where I coincidentally crossed paths with you..."

"It's not coincidence, Juubei..." Kazuki said sweetly. "I'm pretty sure it was destiny..."

* * *

Yaay?! well, that took me a while...

Sorry... R&R please?


End file.
